


Nothing Much to do

by iamsamwinchester



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Much Ado About Nothing AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsamwinchester/pseuds/iamsamwinchester
Summary: "One foot on sea and one on shore, to one thing: constant never."Annabeth used to visit her cousin every summer and used to hang out with her friends from sunrise to sunset. After her parents divorce that came to a screeching halt, but now she's back for the summer and everything has changed.--This is basically an AU based on the based on the web series "Nothing Much to do" which is based on the work Nothing Much Ado by Shakespeare. It felt fun. I'd recommend checking it out if you're enjoying this. Tags will be added as needed
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

When Annabeth was seven years old, the world made a lot of sense. Summers were easy and always spent with her cousin, Piper, and all of their friends. All of her best memories from childhood were spent by the creek behind Piper’s house. They would spend hours out there splashing and yelling at each other during the day. Afternoons were for a few games of soccer and then at the end of the night, Piper, Annabeth, Luke, and Percy squeezed onto the couch to watch cartoons together. Luke always left after one episode and Piper always ended up falling asleep on Annabeth’s shoulder at the end of the night, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. It left time for Percy and Annabeth to joke around. Even though they had just met that summer, Annabeth considered Percy her closest friend which felt stupid to say, but everything just felt easy. The day before she had to go back to her dad’s house for the school year, she made Percy pinky promise they would be best friends forever. She believed him.

She knew they were growing up more and more when at the age of ten Piper made her tan with her instead of playing soccer with the rest of the boys. Of course, she’d rather be out of the field with Percy, Luke, and a few other friends they had made along the way, but how could she have ever said no to Piper? Piper was always Annabeth’s closest friend and she just had a way with words that made it impossible to not love her. When Hazel was able to come hang out with everyone, Annabeth got out of her tanning duties and was able to play soccer with all the boys and she was the only one who could actually give Percy a run for his money. It felt great to be out of the field with everyone, but of course it felt even better to win.

One night after their many victory’s, Percy and Annabeth decided to watch some cartoons after their game to relive some of their best memories. It was the first time in forever that it was just the two of them hanging out together without Piper, but it felt natural and she mentally cursed herself for not doing it sooner.

Annabeth made herself comfortable on Sally’s couch. “What are we watching tonight, Seaweed Brain?” She asked with a smirk on her face. The nickname had been around for three years after one day in the creek, despite how much Percy had tried to get rid of it.

“Avatar sound good?” He asked going through his DVDs.

“Only if we can start with the beach episode.”

“Works for me.” Percy put the DVD in and then sat down next to Annabeth. They watched the episode mostly in silence, with a few remarks sprinkled in here and there. Annabeth wished she could spend more than a summer at a time with this boy, but her father is the one who had custody of her and of course he had to live in stupid California away from him. Trying not to think about the limited time she still had with him here, she put her had on his shoulder and brought her legs up to her chest. Percy, being the gentleman that he was raised to be, didn’t get up to change the episode after it ended but let the next one play.

On the screen, the characters started talking about friendship and Annabeth felt like she was holding her breath. “If anything, their story proves their anyone’s capable of great good and great evil. Everyone has to be treated like they’re worth giving a chance.” the character had said. Annabeth took her head off of his shoulder and sat up a little straighter, listening very intently to the show.

“Do you really think friendships can last more than one life time?” the other character had asked. Annabeth looked over at Percy just in time to see him frown at the screen.

“Do you think that?” She asked quietly trying to figure out what was going on through his head. He was usually easier to read.  
“I don’t think so.” He asked keeping his eyes on the screen, which was very convenient for Annabeth as she was having trouble hiding her heart break. “Even if we somehow live another life and then impossibly find each other, how do we even know we’d be the same people?” So much for best friends forever.  
“Right.” Annabeth doing her best to compose her emotions. “I should probably head back. I’m heading back in like two days and I haven’t started packing yet.” She said trying to keep her voice as even as possible as she stood up to go put on her shoes.

“Am I gonna see you again before you go?” Percy asked. He seemed actually concerned which felt ironic. 

“Maybe. See ya’ later Perce.” She said as the rushed out the door. No hug. No eye contact. Maybe she was being a bit dramatic, but Percy swore, and this was just him telling her that he didn’t believe in what he said to her face. Maybe Annabeth would have done something differently if she knew that her mom was moving out of New York which meant she was no longer spending her summers with her usual friends, but it’s not like should could go back in time and change that fact. She doesn't talk to him the way she used to-- every text is short and snippy. Annabeth wasn't sure of many things, but she was sure of the fact that her and Percy weren't friends anymore.


	2. Men were deceivers ever

Annabeth hated planes. It was officially the worst way to travel in her opinion. Every take off and landing felt like it was going to be her last either by vomiting herself to death by turbulence, neither of which you could convince her were impossible. But at she was going to be able spend the summer with her cousin again. It had been seven years since she had last seen Piper and that was enough to make the plane ride worth it all. Sure, they had facetimed and texted like most friends do, but gods had Annabeth missed those summers in New York. As she got off the plane, she had sure to send a text to Piper that she was just getting off the plane and thanked her again for picking her up at the airport.

[McLean] No prob! You better get ready for the best summer yet, Chase!

That got a smile out of her. Baggage claim went faster than she expected and before she knew it she was searching in a sea of people for her best friend. The second their eyes locked Annabeth was running into Pipers arms. “Pipes! I’ve missed you like crazy!”

“I missed you too, Blondie!” She squeezed her back tight before releasing her torso and holding her by the shoulders. “We have so much to talk about.” Piper linked their arms as they made their way out of the airport and over to her car. Together they loaded up her suitcases into Piper’s trunk. Normally her aunt or her uncle would have been pick her up from the airport, but her uncle was filming a movie somewhere in Greece and her aunt saw it as a great opportunity to work on her tanning. ‘The summer of so many possibilities’ is what Piper had been calling it, not that Annabeth had minded. It’ll be nice to be away from family for a bit— well besides Pipes.

Most of the car ride was filled with the two of them singing Taylor Swift a little too loud for their own ear’s safety, but neither of them seemed to mind too much. As much as Annabeth complained about the way romance was displayed in the media, she would be lying if she said that she didn’t love these kinds of moments with her cousin. She could put aside her feminist ideas for a little bit. One of the slower songs came on and Piper turned down the music and looked over at her cousin for a moment.

“You know, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Piper said. It looked like she was worried. “And I don’t want you to freak out.”

“Why would I freak out?” Annabeth asked, straightening herself out a bit so she could get a better look at her cousin. “Oh my gods! Are you pregnant?” She gasped.

“Gods no.” Piper laughed. “I just might be almost seeing someone.” Annabeth’s jaw dropped and before she could even find the voice to keep talking Piper kept going. “See? This isn’t why I didn’t tell you sooner. He’s a fine person.”

“Is he? Or is he just making you say that?” Annabeth almost yelled before letting out a puff of air. “I thought this was going to be our summer! A fun girl summer.” She said as she folded her arms and looked out the window.

“It still will be.” Piper promised, reaching for Annabeth’s hand. “It’s gonna be a fun girl summer where I get to flirt with a cute boy.” That earned an eye roll from Annabeth. “Hey now. Just because you’re swearing you’ll die single doesn’t mean the rest of us have to.”

Annabeth threw her hands up defensively. “Hey. Just because I will admit the truth that most men are trash and are not worthy of my love or my cousins, doesn’t make me the bad guy.” She turned the music back up hoping that would end the conversation. The Taylor Swift stung a little but more now. The last thing that Annabeth wanted to see was her best friend getting hurt. No one should have that kind of power over a person!

When they finally get to Piper’s, Annabeth sees a familiar face sitting on the doorstep. Suddenly Annabeth isn’t so mad about the news from Piper. As soon as the car stops moving, she jumps out of the car and runs over into his arms. “Luke!’ She yells letting him spin her around. “I didn’t think I’d see you until tomorrow!” She said as she was being let down.

“Oh come on, Annie.” He said giving her should a gentle push. “Did you really think I was going to make you wait that long?”

“Yes. Obviously. That’s what I just said.” She laughed with him. “And don’t call me that. We’re not like ten anymore.”

“Yeah. We’re clearly not.” There was something in his voice that she couldn’t place. "But you can’t stop me, Annie.” Luke said playfully as he went to go ruffle her hair, but Annabeth swatted his hand away playfully. Piper came up with the suitcases in hand. And just like that it felt normal again.

“Thanks for the help guys.” Piper said, but before she could take a step inside, Luke grabbed the bags and started to bring them in.

“Did you know he was going to be here?” She asked leaning into Piper so only she could hear. 

“Why? Reconsidering your spinster life style?” And all Annabeth could do was roll her eyes at that. Like that would ever happen, epically with Luke.

Luke brought her stuff up to the guest room and before she knew it they were all sitting around the kitchen table catching up on everything that they’ve missed. Annabeth had forgot how important a good cup of tea with good company was. This was what she was missing for the past few years—this kind of sense of community and belonging. Sure, she had a few friends back at school, but none that she could mess around with the way she did with them. Luke filled her in on all of his past relationships, some of the details that she didn’t really care to hear. He had dated a girl named Thalia, claimed she was crazy, and then talked a little too much about the more intimate side of their relationship. “What about you, Annie?” He asked, and Annabeth let out a cackle.

“Gods no. No relationship updates on this end.” Luke smirked at her. “Don’t look at me like that. I was way too busy with school to deal with all of that.”

“Do you think you’ll be too busy in college for dating too?” He asked taking a sip of his tea. She caught an odd look from Thalia.

“Probably, yeah.” She said point blankly.

Luke laughed while shaking his head as he got up to dump the rest of his tea out in the sink. “Look, Annie, I gotta get going, but you should come to soccer practice tomorrow. I’m actually captain of the team.” She couldn’t understand the look on his face. It was an expression she had never really seen on him before. “If you behave maybe I’ll even play a little one on one with you.”

“You think you can beat me now just cause we’re older?” She asked, folding her arms over her chest. “You’re on, Luke.”

“Consider me terrified.” He replied, but he didn’t seem it. He seemed happy about it. They said their goodbyes and then it was just Annabeth and Piper in the kitchen.

“What the hell was that?” Piper asked. She looked like she was either going to beat Annabeth up or lift her up on her shoulders to congratulate her.

“What are you talking about? That was Luke being sexiest and thinking he’s better than me at soccer because he’s captain of the guys team. I mean, I’m captain of the girls’ team.” She said mater-of-factly. Piper looked like she was about to say something, but instead shook her head and walked away with her hands in the air. Annabeth could have sworn she head her mutter something about her idiot cousin and flirting, but there was no way that was right. Luke was just being competitive, and Annabeth was always competitive. They were doomed from the start to talk to each other like that. She didn’t bother to think about it for the rest of the night as she unpacked her belongings into the guest room. If this this was going to be the best summer ever, Annabeth wasn’t too sure, but at least she’d have someone to talk to and play soccer with while her cousin was flirting.


	3. What, my dear Lady Disdain! Are you yet living?

The next morning, Annabeth woke up bright and early excited at the idea of going to practice. Apparently, it wasn’t uncommon for a group of girls to sit on the sidelines of the boys’ soccer practices. Once they had gotten to the practice Annabeth was expecting to see a few unfamiliar faces and was utterly shocked to see her old friend Hazel sitting on the bench with a few other people that didn’t quite recognize. The second their eyes met, Hazel smiled her biggest smile. “You didn’t tell me you were going to be in town!” Hazel beamed as she ran over to give her friend a hug.

“I didn’t know you’d be a Luke’s practice.” Annabeth said returning her enthusiasm.

“Yeah well, Piper’s been dragging me with her, so she has an excuse to see you know who.” She shrugged, which made Annabeth look over at her cousin.

“You didn’t tell me your boy toy was on the team.” She said teasingly.

Piper made her way to sit next to some girl that she didn’t recognise. “Well if I had told you would you have still been so excited to come.”

“Okay so I may have over reacted when you told me.” She said as she sat down next to her, Hazel following her lead. “But I just want you to be happy.” Annabeth bumped their shoulders. “But I will kill him if you need me to.”

Hazel nodded knowingly. “Ah, so you’re still on your ‘men are trash’ phase.”

“It’s not that they’re trash. I just don’t need one.” Annabeth shrugged. “It’s just another person’s emotions you have to be in charge of and care about. I’d much rather take care of myself.” She shuddered. “I mean, more power to ya’ but I got other things to worry about.”

“Like what?” Piper laughed at her. “It’s summer and you need to learn to loosen up.”

“You know you can still be independent and be in a relationship, right?” A new voice pipped up. “I’m Calypso by the way.” She said as she extended her hand for a shake.

“Annabeth.” She replied shaking her hand. “I know, but it seems like a lot of people forget that. It’s like they get in a relationship and they’re a new person.”

Calypso shrugged in response. “Some people are better in relationships too.”

“She’s got a good point.” Piper said giving Annabeth a nudge.

“Look, I’m sure your... boy is fine.” Annabeth replied.

“He’s really sweet.” Hazel chimed in. “Like a stereotypical nice guy who holds doors and always picks up the check.”

“And I like him, which is the important part.” Piper pointed out.

Annabeth threw her hands up defensively. “I said I would give him a chance!”

The practice was pretty uneventful. It was mostly filled with playing catch up with Hazel and getting to know Calypso, who was surprisingly chill. She had also found out that they were all dating someone on the team, which of course earn a groan from her. Looks like she was definitely going to be the only one enjoying the single pringle summer this year. As far as the boy’s actual playing ability, it wasn’t the worst soccer playing she had ever seen, but it was impossible to tell who was who from where they were sitting. After practice was over, the four of them went down to the field to wait for boys to get done changing. Luke was the first one out and greeted Annabeth with a smile. “Hey Annie.”

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that.” She replied with a roll of her eyes.

“So, what did you think of practice?”

“I think I could still kick your ass in soccer.” The next person to make it back onto the field was a tall blond man who immediately made his way over to her cousin. “Is that Jason?” She asked looking over at Luke.

“Relax. He’s harmless.” He replied, almost as if he read her mind.

“Is that a promise?”

“Oh, gods yes.” He said with a laugh. “He won’t shut up about her. A little puppy love never hurt anyone.”

“I feel like that’s a total lie. Relationships are going to end eventually, and someone is going to get hurt. That’s just the nature of it.”  
Luke dramatically put his hand over his heart and winced. “Gods Annie. You sure know how to hurt a romantic.” Which earned a laugh from Annabeth. “You know, I’m surprised you haven’t met Jason sooner. He’s actually Percy’s cousin.”

“Right. Yes. Perseus.” She stiffened. Not that she would admit it, but it felt weird to call him that. “How is he?”

“He’s good.” But before he could get another word in, Annabeth kept going.

“Did he find a new best friend yet? I swear, that guy runs through friendships like nobody’s business.”

“Weren’t you guys like super close a few years ago?”

Just then, a tall figure with dark hair came running up to Jason and jumped on his back, completely disrupting whatever conversation Piper and Jason were having. “There’s my man!” He yelled as the two fell onto the grass, and gods she knew that voice. Of course, Percy was on the soccer team and she was a total idiot for not thinking about this before she agreed to come to Luke’s practice. Before she could even think of anything to say, Jason was shoving Percy towards her and Luke and telling him to go away, clearly more interested in talking to Piper. This immediately earned him brownie points in Annabeth’s book because anyone who will shove Percy away is automatically on her good side.

There was a moment of awkward eye contact, and it felt impossible to read the emotions on Percy’s face. “Annabeth?” He looked genuinely confused.

“Perseus.” She said flatly.

“What are you doing here?”

“Luke asked me to come to his practice.”

“So, you flew to New York to come to his practice?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Yes, obviously.” Her voice drenched in sarcasm. “No, Seaweed Brain, I’m visiting Piper. You know? The girl whose conversation you just ruined.”

“Right.” Luke interrupted, clearly feeling uncomfortable. “This was fun, but I have some stuff I have go do. I’ll catch you later.” He gave Annabeth a gentle touch on the shoulder before running off. She had forgotten for a brief moment that he was even there, let alone that they had plans to play soccer. But there they were. Just the two of them.

“So.” He said.

“So.”

“You’re dating Luke then?” He asked, and Annabeth let out an honest laugh.

“Gods no.” He threw up his hands defensively, his expression still impossible to read. “Aw why? Are you jealous. Sorry Seaweed, you’re really not his type.”

Percy rolled his eyes at her. “Hah hah. You think you’re so funny, Wise Girl.”

“I’m hilarious.” She responded.

“Hilariously bad at being funny.”

“Oh, my gods.” Annabeth said with sarcasm and venom. “You’ve done it! You’ve said it! You’ve made the funniest joke in the world! You’ve brought about world peace with your humor.”

“I’d like to see you come up with something better.”

"You say that like it would be hard! You really do have Seaweed for brains if you think that was a good rebuttal. Gods you make life harder.”

“You know what? I’m out.” Percy said as he threw his arms up and walked out. Well that took him long enough. Happy that she had gotten rid of him, Annabeth made her way to go find her cousin.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a clip of the scene I'm referring in Avatar the Last Airbender: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLIRzhu-QMw
> 
> Fanfic isn't my strong suit but this au seems fitting and I don't really see it anywhere.


End file.
